1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to liquid supply devices configured to supply liquid.
2. Description of Related Art
A known liquid supply device has a cartridge mounting portion and a liquid cartridge configured to removably mount to the cartridge mounting portion. The liquid cartridge mounted in the cartridge mounting portion is configured to supply liquid to an object. The liquid supply device has a detector configured to detect the amount of liquid stored in the liquid cartridge in order to notify a user of how much liquid remains in the liquid cartridge and notify the user if the liquid cartridge needs to be replaced.
Another known liquid supply device, i.e., the liquid supply device described in JP-A-2008-87311, is configured to detect the amount of liquid stored in a liquid cartridge. The liquid cartridge has a pivotable member having a float at one end thereof and a detection portion at the other end thereof. The pivotable member is pivotally supported in the liquid cartridge. The liquid supply device is configured to detect the amount of liquid stored in the liquid cartridge by detecting, with an optical sensor, the movement of the detection portion connected indirectly to the float member which moves with the change in the amount of liquid stored in the liquid cartridge.